Untitled
by A.Miles
Summary: One-Shot Chibusa has come to visit Usagi and Mamoru in the past.


"MAMA!"

Usagi cringed at the piercing sound. A preteen Chibusa had come from the future for a visit. At first Mamoru and her had been unsure of why she was sent. More training? Another enemy? Their was no letter from their future selves this time explaining why and when they asked Chibusa she had just shrugged and said they her parents had asked if she wanted to visit the past for awhile. It had become clear in the first couple of days why she was sent, the king and queen needed a break. Mamoru and her child was a brat.

She couldn't remember being like this when she was fourteen. She even went as far as asking her mother if she had been as bad as Chibusa when she was fourteen. Between burst of laughter she had been able to gasp out that Usagi had been much worse, she easily could of sent both of her parents to a mental institution.

Usagi sighed and dropped her head onto the hard table. Chibusa would find her soon, perhaps the Crown arcade wasn't the smartest hiding spot but it was all she could find at the time.

"I knew I would find you in here, mama." Chibusa slid into the seat opposite her future mother, Diana slung over one shoulder. She could feel her heart melting, when Chibusa was younger she had almost never referred to Usagi as her mother, recently though she had figured out how little her parents would deny her when she called them mama and papa.

The arcade doors swooshed open and Usagi turned automatically to them, smiling brightly, like she knew it was going to be him walking through those doors. Mamoru walked over to the table and slid in next to her wrapping an arm protectively around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Hey papa."

"What are you doing today?" Usagi asked Chibusa. Ever since she got here she always had somewhere she was going.

"Me and Momo-chan were going to go to the mall." Suddenly she looked down, going into full pout mode she looked up sadly at the couple across from her.

Mamoru could already imagine what she was after, "why aren't you going to the mall, chibusa."

"I have no money, papa. It would just be cruel to go and see all the stuff I can't have."

He was sure that he could see tears shinnying in her eyes and from past experience he knew that once she started there was no way they would be able to make her stop in till she go what she wanted. By the way that Usagi was jabbing a very sharp elbow into his side he guessed she saw it too. Pulling out his wallet he passed over a wad of cash with a sigh. Having Chibusa here was definitely lightening his wallet.

Smiling again she happily took the money.

"I'll see you later, then." She stood up to leave but the narrowing of Mamoru's eyes stopped her.

"What?"

"Chibusa, what are you wearing?" For the first time Usagi noticed her clothes, a very small tank top and an even smaller pair of shorts, both were showing a vast amount of skin.

Chibusa looked down at her clothes in surprise, "what's wrong with this."

"You're barely wearing anything! You at least need a sweater or something! You can't go to the mall like that!" He had already started to shrug out of his green jacket. Usagi gently put her hand over his, stopping his actions. Chibusa was already a darker shade of pink then her hair and she was about to throw a fit at any moment.

"Mamo-chan, let her be. It's fine Chibusa you can go."

Chibusa ran for the doors, her long pink pig tails flowing out behind her, she had already kept Momo-chan waiting for longer then she meant to, "THANKS MAMA, BYE PAPA!"

"Usako! Really? You just let her go, she didn't have any clothes on." He was gaping at her, his daughter was running around the city half-naked.

"I distinctly remember having arguments with my father about how I was dressed, especially when I was going out with you. Trust me she would have just worn something worse tomorrow to make you even angrier."

"…especially when you were going out with me?"

"He always thought I was showing too much skin and that you would take advantage of that. I don't think he would have been happy even if I had come down the stairs wearing a snowsuit."

He smiled at the image, "You know that would have made a pretty interesting date, you in a snowsuit."

Usagi smiled at that but then sadly glanced at the door, "I'm going to miss her when she's gone."

"Me too, but I'm sure we'll see her again. I'm sure the king and queen will need time alone and send her back for awhile. Especially in the following teenage years."

"I blame you for spoiling her by the way."

"Me! What did I do!"

"You can't say no to her, you've never been able to."

"Oh and you can?"

"Of course I can!"

"Weren't you the one who bought her three ice cream sundaes and two huge bags of clothes just because she looked at you with those big puppy dog eyes?" With that she looked up at him shyly.

"Fine, you win."

"Hey." Both Mamoru and Usagi looked up in surprise at Motoki who had just appeared at their table with his pen ready to take their order, "sorry it's taken so long, suddenly we just had a flood of customers."

"Don't worry about it. I'll have a triple chocolate banana split, a large fries and a burger." Usagi glanced at Mamoru, "he'll just have a cup of coffee."

"I'll be back with your order in a few minutes," Motoki started to walk away but remembered something, "Was the girl I saw with you a few minutes ago, the one with the pink hair, calling you two mama and papa?"

Usagi smiled at their confused friend, "It's a long story and you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Motoki nodded and continued on his way to the kitchen, realizing that it was one of those things that made Mamoru, Usagi and her friends different from everyone else even if he couldn't place his finger of what was different.


End file.
